


The Hidden Dance

by a_lanart



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a game is just a game, and sometimes it isn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fandom Free For All on LJ in 2008.  
> The request: "Tuvok/Kim any way I can get them. Pon'Far or unrequited human emotions. Jealous Tom would be especially hot."

~*~

The Hidden Dance

*

 

The two dark heads were bent together over the whatever-it-was that lay between them; close enough to whisper to each other and remain unheard, should they so desire. Tom paid them no heed; it was nothing to do with him if people wanted to hang around in the half light of the deserted mess hall, he was a man with a mission and no replicator credits. It was only as he reached the galley area that he realised he'd recognised one of the figures.

"Harry?" He swore he heard what sounded like an exasperated sigh, but when Harry turned round his face was clad in its usual amiable expression.

"Hi Tom. You're up late," he commented with a smile.

"Raiding the kitchen. No replicator credits left."

"You should have said something; I would have given you a loan."

"With added interest no doubt, Mr Kim." Tom said slyly, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Naturally. I learned from the best." Tom grinned at the mischievous twinkle in Harry's eyes as he inclined his head in Tom's direction. As he moved, Tom realised who the other person was.

"Tuvok! What are you doing here? I mean..." Tom stuttered to a halt, more flustered than he would have expected. It was obvious what they were doing, as the kal-toh set on the table between them was in direct light. Tuvok tilted his head to look at Tom and raised an eyebrow; Tom died a little of embarrassment inside. He noticed Harry had ducked his head to avoid looking at him; he was probably trying not to laugh.

"I am attempting to participate in a game of kal-toh with Mr Kim. His understanding of it has improved somewhat, though he still requires a significant amount of practice to obtain a higher level of proficiency."

"I thought I was a worthy opponent?" Tom watched as Harry smiled up at Tuvok, a private sort of smile that he'd never seen Harry give anyone else except himself. He began to feel uncomfortable and stepped away from the table.

"I believe the term I used was adequate, Mr Kim." There was another quirk of the Vulcan eyebrow of doom, this time at Harry, and Tom could have sworn that there was a light in Tuvok's eyes that wasn't usually present in his every day interactions. Tom licked suddenly dry lips and took another step away, not liking the suspicion that was forming in his head.

"I'll have to work harder to get my head round this then, won't I?" He *heard* the smile in Harry's voice, swore he could feel the undercurrents churning in the room.

"Hard work is always to be commended." Tuvok lowered his head to concentrate on the kal-toh pieces once more.

"I'll just leave you two to it then," said Tom, moving back toward the galley area. Flustered or not, he dare not return empty handed.

"Thanks, Tom. Later." Harry waved in Tom's general direction, but did not turn round. Tom grabbed what he'd come for and left as quickly as he could. As he mentally replayed the scene in the mess hall in his head he decided he'd been mistaken; Harry and *Tuvok*? The very idea was preposterous; Tuvok was about 60 years older than Harry, an emotionless Vulcan, and married with children. Harry on the other hand was passionate about *everything* as Tom knew so well, and certainly wasn't the epitome of logic that would be attractive to a Vulcan. Anything but. Pleased with his rationalisation, Tom sauntered off toward his quarters whistling under his breath and steadfastly ignoring the guilty twinges in his heart.

~*~

Back in the mess hall, Harry leaned back in his seat grinning fit to split his face.

"Why, Tuvok, I think you might have developed a sense of humour."

"You are erroneous in your thinking. Vulcans do not possess a sense of humour."

"Really? I'm afraid I might need to be convinced about that."

"Then I shall endeavour to do so." Tuvok deactivated the kal-toh set. "If you would care to accompany me?" Harry acquiesced with a nod, and they left the mess hall together, walking no closer than protocol would dictate. Harry smiled to himself; no-one would believe him if he told them that they were more than the Ensign and the Commander behind the locked doors of Tuvok's quarters, and that was how they both liked it. Kal-toh in the mess hall was merely another step in the dance that went on between them, moving around and amid their crewmates while everyone remained oblivious. It was something in which he took a perverse delight; the thought that he, Harry Kim, the man who wore his heart on his sleeve, who went for all the wrong women, had probably fallen into the most unlikely relationship of his life. And damn, he was having *fun*.


End file.
